


their love is just too strong

by Kaiyote



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: A short Moulin Rouge AU/fusion vidlet starring Thor as Christian and Loki as Satine. (ft the Grandmaster as the Duke.)





	their love is just too strong

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Pitch" from Moulin Rouge


End file.
